A conventional printer driver typically starts a new job on a new sheet of paper, regardless of the blank space and/or side (i.e., back side of a sheet of paper or medium in two-sided printing) left on the previous printing job. In addition, the printer driver also does not consider the space needed and/or available for the current job. In some circumstances, this makes an inefficient utilization of the paper resource.
Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the waste and save the environment, since paper and other print mediums are typically produced from a limited natural resource. Accordingly, it would be desirable to make a printer and/or printer driver user interface that saves the environment and minimizes paper waste. It can be appreciated that for some uses, it is necessary to print each job separately. However, many print jobs actually can benefit from being printed and/or finished together, which would not only save paper, but can also help organize material in a better format. For example, when traveling, it may be necessary to print a hotel reservation and a map. Normally these two jobs will be printed on two separate sheets. However, if the two print jobs are combined into a single print job, then one side of the sheet of paper or medium can have the hotel reservation and the other side of the sheet can include the map. The combined print job not only makes it easier to locate the information, but is also more convenient to carry.